City of Masks
City of Masks is the first book of the Stravaganza series by Mary Hoffman. Lucien Mulholland is the main character. A Talian Tale is the corresponding short story for City of Masks.stravaganza.co.uk It takes place during the year 1577City of Masks. Synopsis Lucien is very sick: he struggles just to sit up in bed, plagued with exhaustion brought on by the treatment for his cancer. But a mysterious gift from his father changes all that. Whenever Lucien holds the beautiful Italian journal, his mind is swept away to an enchanting Venice-like city called Bellezza while his earthly body sleeps peacefully. During his many visits to the city, which become more and more real, Lucien learns that he is a Stravagante, capable of traveling between two worlds. But as his body begins to follow his mind to this other world, there is always the chance that Lucien may be caught on the other side of time and not be able to return. The first of six incredible adventures to this land of Italian enchantment in Stravaganza. Contents * Prologue: Reading the Future * 1. The Marriage with the Sea * 2. The Scuola Mandoliera * 3. A Garden in the Air * 4. The Stravaganti * 5. Lagoon City * 6. Doctor Death * 7. Where Beauty Wears a Mask * 8. A Jar of Rainbows * 9. Twelve Towers * 10. A Bridge of Boats * 11. The Hand of Fortune * 12. Two Brothers * 13. A Death Sentence * 14. The Bridge of Sighs * 15. The Language of Lace * 16. The Glass Room * 17. Death of a Duchess * 18. Viva Bellezza! * 19. Between Worlds * 20. Out of the Shadows * 21. The Man in Black * Epilogue: Carnival * A Note on Stravagation * A Note on Talia Characters *Lucien Mulholland, the protagonist, a 15 year old boy bedridden from cancer. *Arianna Gasparini, a plucky girl from the lagoon islands who seeks adventure in Bellezza. Lucien's first friend in Talia. *The Duchessa, the ruler of Bellezza. *Rodolfo Rossi, Lucien's mentor, a powerful Stravagante and a distinguished senator in Bellezza. *William Dethridge, the first Stravagante, an Elizabethan era scientist from Lucien's world. *Rinaldo di Chimici, the ambassador from the di Chimici family. *Enrico, a spy employed by Rinaldo. *Vicky Mulholland, Lucien's mother, a violin teacher. *David Mulholland, Lucien's father, an architectural salvager. *Leonora Gasparini, Arianna's aunt who lives in Bellezza. *Valeria Gasparini, Arianna's mother. *Gianfranco Gasparini, Arianna's father, a museum curator on Torrone. *Tommaso Gasparini, Arianna's eldest brother, a fisherman on Merlino. *Angelo Gasparini, Arianna's older brother, a fisherman on Merlino. *Guido Parola, a young man hired to assassinate the Duchessa. *Egidio Rossi, Rodolfo's eldest brother, a stationery shop owner. *Fiorentino Rossi, Rodolfo's older brother, a restaurant owner. *Giuliana Massi, a young woman hired to secretly act as the Duchessa's body double, Enrico's fiancee. Cover Gallery city of masks original.jpg|Original cover, first edition Masks - uncorrected proof copy.png|Uncorrected proof copy cover city of masks second edition.jpg|Original cover, variant without jacket city of masks.gif|Hardback without the jacket cover city of masks new edition.jpg|Newer Cover city of masks thai cover.gif|City of Masks, Original Thai cover city of masks thai variant.jpg|City of Masks, Variant Thai cover city of masks ukrainian cover.jpg|City of Masks, Ukrainian cover city of masks german cover.jpg|City of Masks, German cover masks german variant.jpg|City of Masks, Variant German cover city of masks spanish.jpg|City of Masks, Spanish cover French City of Masks.jpg|City of Masks, French cover city of masks mexican.PNG|City of Masks, Mexican cover icelandic masks.jpg|City of Masks, Icelandic cover Slovenia masks.jpg|City of Masks, Slovenian cover Polish masks.jpg|City of Masks, Polish cover Portuguese masks.JPG|City of Masks, Portuguese cover portuguese masks variant.jpeg|City of Masks, Variant Portuguese cover Portuguese variant masks.PNG|City of Masks, Variant Portuguese cover Danish masks.jpg|City of Masks, Danish cover israeli masks.jpg|City of Masks, Israeli cover japanese masks part 1.jpg|City of Masks - Part One, Japanese cover japanese masks part 2.jpg|City of Masks - Part Two, Japanese cover city of masks indonesian.jpg|City of Masks, Indonesian cover city of masks chinese.png|City of Masks, Chinese cover masks romanian cover.png|City of Masks, Romanian cover Notes and References *The cover of City of Masks was changed Category:Stravaganza Series